La visita especial
by ZE.KI.FE 3003
Summary: Todos notan que Pit extraña a Palutena, y por eso deciden invitarla a la mansión Smash. ¿Podrá Pit confesarse a Palutena? Advertencia: Zelink, Yaoi (IkexMarth) RoyxSamus y obviamente PitxPalutena xD. 100% editado! empiezo todo desde 0! Primer Fic! Porfavor Lean.
1. Capitulo 1

**HOLAS!nOn Esta es una historia que hace un BUEEEEN TIEMPO ^^UUUU que cruza por mi mente y nwn… OwO aquí estoy xD lo logre! Y aquí hay una mezcla de todas mis parejas favoritas de nintendo owo seee ¬w¬ las de mi perfil (las de los juegos ¬.¬ DAAA xD). Y par que se enteren les agregare defectos y cualidades mías "entra mi AMIGA en escena" CUALES CUALIDADES SI CON SUERTE SABES ESCRIBIR Y HABLAR! ÒoÓ YO: LARGATE DE MI FIC QUE NADIE TE INVITO! ÒoÓ Y POR ESO ME VENGARE! ¬-¬xxxxx SERA UNA DULCE Y MUY VENGATIVA VENGANZA ¬w¬. Por si acaso, en el fic Pit tiene 17, Link tiene 20, Roy 17, Marth tiene 20 y Ike tiene 20. Y bueno, como ya aclare lo que había que aclarar (?) y ahora sin más que decir los dejo con el fic… aquí van unas dedicaciones especiales de las parejas:**

**-**** el IkexMarth es para ****Rikkukichi. nwn me encantan tus fic de ellos… son tan HERMOSOS OwO y también para una amiga mia del colegio**

**-el Zelink es para… ZILIA-K . Tú sabes que adoro tu ZELINK! ES QUE ES TAN PERFECTO. EL HUMOR Y CURSILERIA (xD) es magnífico! OwO**

**-El PitxPalutena y Dark PitxViridi es para…MIIIIII! OwO Es que casi ni hay así que escribí este para que los tenga xD. Y también es para la misma amiga para quitarle su fantasía con Dark Pit ¬w¬ VENGANZA POR LO DEL HARE HARE YUKAI! (?)**

**-y el RoyxSamus es para no dejarlos forever alone xD**

**ACLARACIONES: **

**Flash back-Fin flash back: Flash back XDDD**

_**Pensamientos**_

***: Cosas que aclarare al final del fic**

**((N.A: notas de autora)): OwO si es que tengo algo que decir**

**SUPERMAAAAAAAAAAAN! O-O ^^UUU me equivoque… perdón. Y AHORA AL FIC!**

**Pd: edite casi todo lo del fic... LA ANTERIOR VERSIÓN ES ASQUEROSA XD!**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O Capitulo 1: Epilogo O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Una noche en la mansión Smash, cierto ángel miraba las estrellas... solo. Su amigo hylian, lo estaba mirando, junto a sus otros tres amigos.  
-*suspiro* _como la extraño... su sonrisa, esos ojos verdes que me hacian sonrojar cada vez que me miraba con ellos, su risa, su dulce voz, su delicada piel, sus abrazos... extraño TODO de ella. Si tan solo la pudiera volver a verla otra vez._*- dijo Pit mirando las estrella... más bien el cielo el cual le recordaba a ella. Y cuando digo ella me refiero a su diosa Palutena

-¿Qué creen que le pase? se ve muy triste...-Dijo Link.

-No se, a estado así últimamente, ¿Será que extraña a su diosa?-Dijo Marth, sabiendo más o menos lo que le pasaba a Pit.

-Marth, creo que tienes toda la razón, ¿Pero que podriamos hacer?-Dijo Ike pensando una solución para su amigo.

-Podríamos pedirle a la mano blanca subnormal mutante radioactiva del espacio que se llama Master Hand que invitemos a su Diosa... ¿No creen? Asi aprovechara de confesarse- Dijo Roy con una sonrisa picarona en su sexy cara.

Todos se miraron entre si como si se hubieran leido la mente, asintieron y dijeron...

-¡Vamos!- Dijo el cuarteto maravilla al rescate de la solución de su amigo

Ahora volvamos donde Pit.

-_Pero... esto no es correcto, yo soy solo un simple ángel, y ella..._ Una diosa- Dijo Pit. -_¿Pero por qué la extraño tanto? será que..._- Pit sonrió- Me eh enamorado.-Pit rio para sus adentros y dijo- _Ya entiendo como se siente Pitto, ese está loco por Viridi. Recuerdo cuando volvió de su confesión... estaba tan feliz! Me dijo que ella correspondia sus sentimientos, y que acepto ser su novia... yo me rei ya que nunca crei ver a Pitto enamorado... pero hasta alguien que fue muyu frio... Pudo enamorarse, y Pitto tambien es un ángel... oscuro pero un ángel al fin y al cabo... y Viridi tambien una diosa... asi que..._- Pit sonrio de oreja a oreja a lo Cheshire* y dijo(grito) muy emocionado- ¡ TODAVIA TENGO CHANCEEEEEE!- Grito Pit haciendo que todos los de la mansión lo miraran con cara de "WTF!" y que algunos sacaron su conclusión de que Pit está loco.

* * *

-¿Escucharon eso? Creo que fue Pit...- Dijo Marth camino a la oficina de Master Hand.

Todos se miraron entre si (otra vez) y después dijeron al unísono -NEEEEEEEEEE!- y siguieron su camino a la salvación de que Pi llege a cortarse las venas y quede con cara de Forever Alone (xD)

Pero Marth se paro en seco y dijo-Pero... ¿Como le haremos para decirle a Master Hand que necesitamos que Palutena venga?-

- ¡NO TENGO NI LA MÁS %$# IDEA!- Dijo Ike con su lenguaje "taaaan refinado" y riendose a la vez.

-Cuando lleguemos veremos la solución- Dijo Roy.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ AJA!- Todos lo miraron con cara de "Y a este que bicho le pico?". Link se dio cuenta de eso y dijo mirando a Marth y Roy.

-USTEDES DOS Y PIT! ¿Desde cuándo bailan tan bien?- Dijo Link.

-N-No se de que me hab-blas- Dijo Roy.

-No se hagan... vi el video en que tu(señalando a Marth) tu(señalando a Roy) y Pit bailaron Temperature de Sean Paul* Pero bailaron Bien xD-Dijo el rubio.

-*Susurrando a Marth* Mier... ya lo vio...-dijo Roy con una poker face.

-Si...Y todo es tu culpa-Dijo el principe.

-¡Hey! ¡ahora que te dio conmigo!- Dijo Roy enojado.

-No tengo nada contigo... solo estoy diciendo la verdad-Dijo Marth con ese acento de principe elegante (fingido por cierto)

-¡Cuál verdad!-

-¡Qué tienes la culpa de todo simio degenerado!-

-Sere un simio degenerado pero no una princesita gay-

-¡Ya se pico el mono!-

-¡Ya callate Harcoritopokefleto!(?)-

-¡Callate tu primero Harcoritopokehueco!(?)-

-¡Siempre haces equipo con Ike! ¡De seguro porque te gusta!-

Eso hizo sonrojar a Marth... porque es verdad.

-¡Bueno! dejemos los momentos vergonzosos y sigamos en lo que estabamos.-Dijo Ike evitando más vergüenza a Marth.

-S-si... sigamos- Y siguieron caminando.

En la oficina de Master Hand.

- ¡Master Haaaaaand! ¡TENEMOS QUE HABLAR!-Grito el loquillo de Link mientras golpeaba la puerta.

-Que pasa, Que pasa, porque tanta prisa...- Dijo la Mano mutante radioactiva del espacio.

-Pit tiene un problema- Dijo Roy

-¿Y se puede saber cual es el problema?-Dijo Master Hand.

-Extraña a su diosa... o sea Palutena-Dijo Marth.

-Y a que quieren llegar con esto-Dijo MegaHand... que diga Master Hand.

-Que si puede enviarle una invitación para que venga-Dijo Ike.

-¡Claro! ¡Todo por un smasher!-Dijo Master Hand.

-¿Y cuando llegaria?-Preguntó Marth

-¡Si todo sale bien pasado mañana!-Dijo emocionado Master Hand

-¡Genial! ¡vamos a contarle a Pit!-Grito Link.

-¡si!- Y todos se fueron donde Pit.

* * *

-¡PIIIIIIIT!- Gritaron los cuatro.

Pit se dio la vuelta y se encontro con sus cuatro amigos.

-Hola... ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto curioso el angel.

-¡A qué no adivinas!-Dijo el hylian.

-No soy Lucario asi que no...-Dijo Pit.

-¡Master Hand Invito a Palutena! ¡Y llega pasado mañana!-Dijo Roy.

-¿¡QUÉ LA MANO RADIOACTIVA MUTANTE DEL ESPACIO HIZO QUÉ!?-Grito Pit todo impactado por la noticia.

-¡Lo qué escuchaste!-Dijo Ike.

-Hay mamita- Dijo Pit antes de desmayarse.

-¿Pit estas bien?-Preguntaron los cinco al mismo tiempo. Pero no recibieron respuesta...

* * *

**Que tal eh?! como quedo? la otra version quedo asquerosa asi que estoy empezando de 0 xD.**

**espero que les haya gustado y hasta el prox. capi.**

**pd: Gracias por comentar generala! tu consejo me ayudo mucho... espero que te haya gustado la nueva version xD**

**Lo que dijo al principio Pit: CURSIII! La verdad no se como se me ocurrio pero meee!**

**Cheshire: El gato satanico de alicia en el pais de las maravillas**

**El video de Marth, Roy y Pit: es un MMD donde bailan... y el baile es muy guay! si lo quieren ver busquen en youtube "[MMD] Temperature [Marth, Roy, Pit]".**

**se despide **

** .FE 3003**


	2. Capitulo 2

**ola ke ase leyendo mi fic o ke ase... OLA! que faltas ortograficas xD. Bueno... aquie el secoond capi y ya que no quiero decir más estupideces el disclamer lo dice Ike... DEJATE DE COMER COCHINADAS Y VENI AQUI!**

**Ike: ¿Desde cuando vos sos argentina'**

**Yo: Desde que se me dio la gana... di el disclamer o si no los truli-truli y Nintendo nos van a denunciar!**

**Ike:Ok... ejem! ****SSB No es de la autora ni usa sus personajes con fines de lucro, es solo con el propósito de entretener y entretener a la gente con la estupideces de este fic.**

******Yo: u_u algo es algo... ahora al fic**

******Ike:SLENDERMAAAAAN! **

******Yo:¡¿DONDEC?! **

******Ike:¡DETRAS TUYOC! **

******Yo: *Me doy vuelta* *Ike me da un zape y se va corriendo como niña***

******Yo: ._. Me han trolleado con estilo**

******Ike: B| I´m a troller and you a trolleada**

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Se encontraba en una habitación de color blanco, acostado en una camilla… espera ¿Una camilla? O sea estaba en la ¿enfermería?... ¿Qué hace ahí?

-¡Arrg! ¿Por qué estoy en la enfermería? o-o - Se preguntó Pit.

-¿Sera por qué te desmayaste? ¬-¬ - Dijo sarcásticamente

-¿Link? ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?-

-¿No lo recuerdas?-Pregunto el hylian

-La verdad… No ^^UUU – Dijo nervioso el ángel

-Tú y tu memoria… ¿No?-Dijo un poco resignado Link

-Si… 9-9 - Dijo Pit

-Ok! Lo que paso fue…

**Flash Back**

-¡Se desmayó! O-o - Grito Roy

-No me digas…¬-¬ - Dijo Ike con tono sarcástico

-Creo que la cagamos ^^UU – Dijo Link

-No me digas…¬-¬ - Dijo Ike con tono sarcástico

-Mejor llevémoslo a la enfermería- Propuso Marth

-No me digas…¬-¬ - Dijo Ike con tono sarcástico

-Ike… Ù-Ú ¿Puedes parar con él no me digas? – Dijo Marth "un poco" estresado

-¿Y qué me va a hacer la princesita? ¬w¬ - Dijo Ike provocando a Marth

-Ya empezaron… u-u – Dijo Link cansado

-Yo sé cómo pararles - Dijo Roy

-¿Cómo? – Pregunto Link

-¡Los que se pelean se aman! ¬w¬ - Y al decir esto, Ike y Marth pararon de golpe, se sonrojaron y dijeron

-¡DE DONDE SACAS ESAS COSAS! Ò/Ó –

-Pero es verdad… ewé- Dijo Link

-Mejor sigamos – Dijo Marth

-¡HAY UN PROBLEMA! – Dijo Ike

-¿Cuál? ¬-¬ – Pregunto Martha (ejem! Digo Marth) "Amablemente"

Y su respuesta fue un GRAN sonido de tripas… Y se pudo escuchar a lo lejos que Luigi gritaba "¡ESTAMPIDA! ó0ò"

-O-O Creo que ya sé cuál es la razón… ^^UUU – Dijo Marth

-Si… ^^UUU- Dijeron Link y Roy

-¿Podemos comer en McDonald's? OwO- Pregunto Ike

-Tu siempre tan sano, ¿No? – Dijo Marth con un tono de resignación

-¿Qué más esperábamos de tu novio? ewé – Dijo Roy

-Tienes toda la raz… ¿Q-q-qué dijiste? ò/ó – Dijo Marth

-Lo que escuchaste… ¬w¬ - Dijo Roy

- ewé entonces yo te molestare con Samus – Dijo Marth

- O-O 9/9 ¡OK! Te dejo de molestar – Dijo Roy

Y de la nada Mario apareció y pregunto "¿De qué hablan?"

-Estamos discutiendo si Ike y Marth eran una pareja yaoi y que Marth era el uke e Ike era el seme- Dijo Link

-¿Por qué siempre soy el uke? u_u espera… ¡No me gusta! ò/ó – Dijo Marth

-Fuertes declaraciones OwO – Dijo Roy

- ¿Y por qué Pit está tirado en el suelo? – Dijo Mario

- O-o ¿Pit está en el suelo? – Preguntaron todos confundidos

-Con que así cuidan a sus amigos ¿Eh? – Dijo Mario

-Nadie pidió tu opinión… ¡vieja comadre metiche! ¬-¬** - Dijo Roy

-Soy hombre… así que sería viejo comodro metiche – Corrigió Mario

-¡Da igual! ^^UUU – Grito Roy

-Oigan… ¿Qué les pasa? – Pregunto Pit… ¿Cuándo despertó? O-o

-Como ya dije… estamos discutiendo si Ike y Marth eran una pareja yaoi y que Marth era el uke e Ike era el seme… Espera… o-O ¿Cuándo despertaste? – Pregunto Link

-Hace exactamente – Mira su reloj (¿Tiene reloj? O-O) – Cinco segundos nwn – Dijo Pit

-Ok? Bueno… ¿Listo para pasado mañana? – Pregunto Marth

-Si pero… ¿Qué hay pasado mañana? ^^UUU – Dijo el de memoria a corto plazo… perdón, Pit

Toing!

-Déjenlo que tiene memoria a corto plazo ¬-¬ y por eso no recuerda que viene Palutena – Dijo Roy

Link le pega un zape a Roy y dice - ¡Si serás! ¬-¬ -

- ¡Auch! ¡Duele! TOT – Dijo Roy quejandose

-Aaaaaahhh… ¿Enserio viene? .W. –

-Si –

-¿Enserio, Enserio, Enserio, Enserio, Enserio, Enserio, Enserio, Enserio, Enserio? .W. –

-Sí, enserio –

-¿Enserio, Enserio, Enserio, Enserio, Enserio, Enserio, Enserio, Enserio, Enserio, Enserio, Enserio, Enserio, Enserio, Enserio, Enserio, Enserio, Enserio, Enserio, Enserio, Enserio, Enserio, Enserio, Enserio, Enserio, Enserio, Enserio, Enserio? .W. –

-Sí, enserio, enserio, enserio–

-Enserio, Enserio, Enserio, Enserio, Enserio, Ense… -

-ò0ó ¡Ya cállate! – Grito Roy desesperado

-Es que no me tiene paciencia – Dijo Pit como el chavo del ocho

-Sí, Si, Ya Ya… ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana? – Preguntó Link.

- Lo mismo de todos los días – Dijo Pit con indiferencia

- ¿No vas a hacer nada en especial porque viene Palutena? – Dijo Roy

- u-u O-O Mier… _¡Cierto! _¡O POR DIOS! ¡FOX TRAJO TACOS! –

-¡¿TACOS!? ¡DONDE! – Preguntaron todos (con cara de O¬O)

-_Cayeron… ¡Tsk! Novatos _¬w¬ _– _Pensó Pit antes de salir corriendo como una bala de Mario Bros.

-OwO ¿Salió corriendo, verdad? – Preguntó Roy

- ^^UUU ¡Yep! – Dijo Link

Todos se miraron entre si y…

-¡REGRESA GALLINA HUMANA! òOó – Gritaron todos (Mario se fue porque sentía que sobraba) antes de salir corriendo

Y así empezó la carrera Corre Caminos VS Coyote versión Super Smash Bros.

*Se escucha de fondo la musiquita de cuando alguien persigue a alguien (?)*

Andaban de un lado para otro causando desastres como:

A Sonic se le cayó el Hot Dog en la cara de Kirby… Así que no se desperdició la comida.

Peach le dio el ataque de histeria porque estaban desordenando todo y por eso saco su sartén y le pego a lo primero que vio, que en este caso fue Yoshi.

Marth paro en la cocina a servirse una tacita de té…

-¿Qué tanto miran? ¬-¬ - Preguntó Marth a los demás que estaban con cara de "WTF!" mientras tomaba té.

-¡Ven acá! – Grito Ike al mismo tiempo que le agarraba el brazo para seguir corriendo

Como la taza quedo quebrada, destrozada y con todo el té en el suelo, llego Snake a la cocina y se resbalo cayendo encima de Luigi… el cual pensó que Snake tenía intenciones de violárselo.

Se rompió el jarrón de porcelana de la dinastía Ming que le regalaron a Master Hand que costo .099 Monedas Smash

Wario gano un juego de póker lo cual impresiono a todos

Se fue la luz en E.E.U.U

Un perro se comió los tacones de Lady Gaga

Las vacas obtuvieron poderes a lo Superman lo cual las deja volar

Jason y Fredy Kruguer salieron del armario

Slenderman aparece atrás mío y me pega un zape por decir tantas estupideces…

Espera… ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Volviendo al tema

-¡Te tenemos! – Dijeron todos mientras estiraban el brazo lo mayor posible para alcanzar a Pit

-¡Hasta creen! ¡No me atrapan y nunca lo!–

¡MEGAPAAAAAAAAAAAAFF!

Pero Pit choco con la pared y aparte de hacerse un mega chichón en la cabeza, se desmayo

-Y decía que no lo atraparíamos ewé – Dijo Ike con aire de superioridad

-Es que él es retrasado mental – Dijo Roy

-¿Qué tienen en contra de las personas con esta enfermedad? ¬-¬ – Pregunto Marth

-Bueno… eeeem 9.9 Nada ^^UUU – Dijo Roy

-Entonces porque lo usan como insulto ¬-¬ – Dijo Link defendiendo los derechos de los retrasados mentales*

-Mejor dejemos de discutir estupideces y llevemos a Pit a la enfermería 9-9 – Dijo Ike con pose de general dando ordenes

-¡Yes Sir! – Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo que ponían es posecita con la mano en la cabeza

Y se lo llevaron a la enfermería (no me digas)

**Fin Flash Back**

-¡Y así es como las vacas aprendieron a volar! nOn – Dijo Link olvidándose de lo que contaba

-¿Y qué no era de como llegue aquí? O-O – Pregunto Pit

- o-O ¡Cierto! Ignórame ¿Si? ^^UUU – Dijo el sensual e increíble hylian

-Ok pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? – Pregunto un curioso y confundido ángel

-Toda la bendita noche – Dijo Link

-¡PIT! – Grito Crazy Hand

-¿Crazy Hand? O-o – Dijo confundido Pit

-¿Quién más?... ¡OYE! ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta el libro de cuentos infantiles de Disney? – Pregunto Crazy Hand con "los pelos de punta"

- eeem… ¿Si? ¿Y para que lo quieres? – Dijo Pit

-Para esto O-o – Dijo Crazy señalando la sala

Pit salió junto con Link y vieron que…

-¡QUEREMOS UN LIBRO DE DISNEY! ¡QUEREMOS UN LIBRO DE DISNEY! ¡QUEREMOS UN LIBRO DE DISNEY! ¡QUEREMOS UN LIBRO DE DISNEY! ¡QUEREMOS UN LIBRO DE DISNEY! ¡QUEREMOS UN LIBRO DE DISNEY! – Gritaban y gritaban los niños no tan niños pero igual niños de… ¿12 ½? (xD)

-¿Ok? O-O – Dijeron Link y Pit al mismo tiempo

-¡Pit! ¡Ayúdame! TT0TT – Gritaba Roy mientras Nana le jalaba el pelo

-¡Ten piedad! ¡Ayúdanos! TT0TT – Gritaba Ike mientras Toon Link lo arrastraba de la cinta

-¡No dejes que nos maten! TT0TT – Gritaba Marth mientras estaba subido en la lámpara junto con Sonic, Kirby, Yoshi y Luigi porque Popo y Ness los querían golpear con un bate mientras Snake pasaba "inadvertido" escondido en su cajita que tenía un cartel que decía "Aquí **NO ESTA** Snake".

-¡Arg! Ya traigo el mío u-u – Dijo Pit mientras se iba con la cabeza gacha a buscar su libro de Disney… ¿Pit tiene un libro de Disney? O-O

-Que… infantil… - Decía un maltratado Roy

-¡Volví! ¿Qué cuento quieren? – Pregunto Pit

-¡Bambie! – Gritaron todos

-¡OK! – Pit abrió el libro en la página indicada empezando a leer

-Había una vez…

* * *

-Y vivieron felices para siempre… Fin – Dijo Pit al terminar de leer el cuento (Me dio flojera escribir el cuento xD) mirando como los niños yacían dormidos uno al lado de otro… era algo tan tierno

-Pobrecillos, no durmieron anoche, por la culpa del tonto de Snake...- Pit cogió una manta y se las puso para que durmieran tranquilitos allí… pero no sabía que era grabado por unos 2 entrometidos (no diremos nombres hasta más adelante)

Pit termino de ponerles la manta y salió de ahí dejándolos dormir tranquilos

¡BHIBHRHBRUYQWYGYERYFYREYFRYGGRRGGRGGRGRGRGGGRGRGR GGRGYEGEGGTEGTRTGERTGERTGRTGETGRGTTGEGTRTGTGRTGEDF EFDETGFDEDFEFDTGFERFEDEDEFDED! (Sonido de tripas mal hecho)

-¡Tengo hambre! ^^UUU – Dijo Pit tocándose el estomago

-Pues vamos a comer nwn– Propuso Link escondiendo la cámara detrás de el mientras con un movimiento se la paso a Roy sin que Pit se diera cuenta

-9-9 Bueno pero… -

-¡Hola chicos! nOn – Saludo Zelda

En ese segundo para Link se volvió todo de rosa, empezó a sonar es musiquita de cuando ves algo maravilloso, empezaron a aparecer corazones alrededor de Zelda y todo eso de cuando estás enamorado de alguien

-¡Hola Zelda! – Dijeron todos exceptuando a Link

-¡Hola Link! – Pregunto Zelda MUY amablemente

-H-h-h-hol-laa Zelda u/u - Dijo Link (como carajo tartamudeo la H)

-¿Cómo estás? - Preguntó Zelda

-Bien gracias ¿Y tú? –

-Bien -

-Oye Roy, ¿Quiénes son los tortolitos más lindos del mundo? – Pregunto insunuando algo OBVIO Pit

-Está claro que Link y Zelda ewé – Dijo Roy

- O/O ¿Qué dijeron? – Preguntaron algo sonrojados los dos

-Mejor vámonos a comer – Dijo Pit

-Si pero ¿Qué hay de comer? – Pregunto Roy

-Peach hizo panqueques con chispas de chocolate O¬O – Dijo Pit con cara de querer comer pero YA

-O¬O Bueno ¡Adiós Link! ¡Adiós Zelda! ¡Me gustaría quedarme pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer! ¡Bye! ¡Bye!^^UUU – Dijo Roy llevándose (arrastrando) a Pit

-Help X^X - Dijo Pit con la cara morada

-¿OK? O-o ¿Qué me decías? ^/^ - Dijo Zelda un poco sonrojada

-u/u Que si ibas a hacer algo el viernes por la noche – Dijo Link nervioso jugando con sus dedos

-No… ¿Por qué? – Dijo Zelda ya creyendo saber la respuesta

-Porque… bueno es que… yo quería… este… ¡tú sabes!... este… u/u Saber si querías ir al cine conmigo – Dijo Link demasiado sonrojado

-_Me está pidiendo que vaya al cine con el… o sea que _¿Es una cita? O/O - Pregunto Zelda ilusionada

-Eeeem… si, supongo u/u bueno… quieres ir n/n – Pregunto Link

-¡Claro qué sí! – Dijo Zelda muy emocionada abrazando a Link, el cual le devuelve el abrazo.

Y después de eso se fueron caminando por el pasillo tomados de la mano

* * *

En algún lugar oculto y desconocido (pegado en la pared) y oscuro a la vez (porque veían con lentes de sol oscuros) estaban los espías y agentes especial de la brigada de EPTREC

(Espías de Parejas Tiernas y Románticas Especialmente Cursis)

-*Sonido de woki toki*Todo salió bien... cambio *Sonido Woki Toki* -

-*Sonido Woki Toki* Así parece... cambio *Sonido Woki Toki* -

-*Sonido Woki Toki* ¿Por qué hablamos así?... cambio *Sonido Woki Toki*-

-*Sonido Woki Toki* ¿Cómo así?... cambio*Sonido Woki Toki*

-¿Por woki toki será?¬¬ -

-*Sonido Woki Toki *Bueno... porque me costaron 300 monedas Smash y no hay que desperdiciarlos... cambio *Sonido Woki Toki*

-Si Roy, pero estamos al lado ¬¬ -

-*Sonido Woki Toki* Lo se Pit, pero igual es divertido OwO... cambio *Sonido Woki Toki* - Dijo Roy

-¡Para con el "cambio"! ¬0¬ - Dice fastidiado Pit

-Á-À Bueno pero no se enoje - Dice Roy imitando al chavo del ocho

-Oye, ¿Y de dónde apareció la ropa de hombres de negro? - Pregunto Pit

-No sé pero los lentes de sol se los pedí a...-

-¡DONDE CARACOLES ESTAN MI LENTES DE SOL! ¡SON RAY BAN! - Grito un desesperado Snake

-Prestados ¿No? ¬¬ - Dijo Pit

-Se supone ^^UUU - Dijo Roy nervioso

-Dejemos de discutir y... ¡CORRE COMO EL VIENTO TIRO AL BLANCO! (?) - Grito Pit corriendo por su vida

-¡CORRE FOREST! -

* * *

-Pit, cariño- Dice Peach

-¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa Peach? nwn- Dice Pit amablemente mientras se sostiene la bolsa de hielo en la cabeza

-Primero… ¿Qué te paso? O-O – Pregunto una sorprendida Peach

-Roy y yo usamos unos lentes de sol que Roy pidió "prestados" – Dijo Pit haciendo énfasis en la palabra prestados y haciendo comillas con los dedos – A Snake, el cuál no saco la Re madre por no decir otra palabra

-¿Y Roy? ^^UUU – Dijo curiosa

-En la enfermería… parece que se rompió un hueso 6.6 – Dijo Pit apenado por su amigo

-O-O lo lamento por él, dale mis condolencias ^^ - Dijo Peach

-¿Quién se murió? – Pregunto Sonic

-Nadie… solo que parece que Roy se rompió un hueso – Explico Pit

-¿Y cómo? –

-Snake más furia – Dijo Pit

-Aaaaaaaaaaa… ya entendí – Dijo Sonic y se fue

-¿Puedes ir al centro comercial con los demás a hacer unas compras? –

-Bueno nwn- y después de eso fue a buscar a los demás usando sus muletas

* * *

**OLIS! Sorry por no poder actualizar a tiempo… aunque nadie me lee D: Pero pronto seré famosa... mentira xD**

**Zilia-K: Gracias por comentar! Te esperaba hace tiempo xD te gusto el Zelink improvisado? Aún hay más ¬w¬ solo espera querida… espera xD  
UsuarioTrollero: Se quién está detrás del computador… a mí no me mientes, se dónde vives, que comes, que haces, que estupideces hablas! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JA!**

**Espero que les allá gustado el capi. A los que leen porque ahí debe haber alguien que no deja review. XD  
Saludillos a todillos mis queridillos amiguillos! ****(Soy Flanders)**

** .FE 3003**

**PD: UN review please! D: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry por el atraso… es que tuve que leer un libro que se lee aprox. En 2 semanas en 3 **

**Generala: Respecto a tu review gracias por el consejo, lo voy a usar a partir de ahora… y espero que te guste el capi…**

**ACLARACIONES: **

**Flash back-Fin flash back: Flash back XDDD**

_**Pensamientos**_

***: Cosas que aclarare al final del fic**

"**cosas irónicas"**

**((N.A: notas de autora)): si es que hay algo que importante que aclarar si tienen la duda**

**Ahora le toca a Marth decir el disclamer… ¡ VEN MALDITO COMPRADOR COMPULSIVO!**

**Marth: ¡ ESPERATE QUE LA ROPA NO SE LLEVA POR SI SOLA!**

**YO: ya pero dilo…**

**Marth: ¡ejem! (Se aclara la garganta) SSB No es de la autora ni usa sus personajes con fines de lucro, es solo con el propósito de entretener y hacernos parecer unos imbéciles con la enfermedad de las vacas locas…**

**YO: MIRA QUE SI VAS A EDITAR EL DISCLAMER ANDA SIGUE COMPRANDO TUS COSAS DE NIÑA!  
Marth: EL PERFUME DE ANTONIO BANDERAS GOLDEN SECRET NO ES DE NIÑAS! ES DE HOMBRES!**

**YO: LARGO DE AQUÍ!**

**Marth: hay que carácter...**

**YO: SUPERMAAAAAAAAAAAN! O-O ^^UUU me equivoque… perdón. Y AHORA AL FIC!**

**Advertencia: ESTE CAPITULO VA A QUEDAR MÁS LARGO PORQUE ES UN ESPECIAL. ADEMAS VA A TENER PALBRAS SUBIDAS DE TONO XD. AHORA DISFRUTA EL CAPI.**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O Capitulo 3: Un día en el centro comercial. O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

-*suspiro* Odio los tráficos ¬.¬- dijo Pit con "algo" de molestia- si fuéramos caminando seria más rápido… ¡Pero no! ¡A CIERTA persona se le ocurrió ir en auto porque sería más rápido! Si como no... ¬O¬XXXXX- refunfuñaba una y otra vez el ángel.

-¡Ay Pit! ¡No te enojes! ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que iba a haber un tráfico enorme hoy día? Además el golpe de Snake me dejo aturdido 9.9- Dijo Roy con el yeso en el brazo

-Pues... pudiste haber pensado que hoy era sábado... -.O – Dijo Link.

-Que hoy era el festival Smash... - Dijo Ike también como una razón.

-Que hay hasta cincuenta por ciento de descuento en ropa, zapatos etcétera... ÁwÀ- Dijo Marth con una cara que decía "Y yo quiero comprar ahí"

Todos miraron a Marth como si fuera bicho raro, se miraron entre sí, cada uno reviso sus billeteras y miraron a Marth para decirle: -Olvídalo- dijeron en perfecta sincronía que parecía un coro de iglesia.

-Pe-Pe-Pe-Pe-¡¿Pero porque?! ÓOò- Dijo Marth como si estuvieran a punto de matarlo.

-Porque después nos dejas chiros- Dijo Ike.

Marth se apego más a Ike, se apoyo en su hombro y con la voz más dulce que pudo dijo –Porfa Ike, tu sabes que hoy esta de descuento el perfume de Antonio Banderas- dijo mientras seguía tratando de ser más y más convincente con Ike.

Ike empezó a sudar frió y se sonrojo, porque ya todos en la mansión saben que ellos se gustan, hasta Pit lo sabía, y nadie los juzgaba porque sean ambos hombres, "Están en todo su derecho" dijo Master Hand aquella vez.

Marth se afirmaba cada vez más al brazo de Ike hasta que Ike grito -¡ESTA BIEN! ¡YO TE ACOMPAÑO! U/U-

A Marth se le iluminaron los ojos, aparte de que le vaya a comprar su perfume preferido, el que lo va a hacer es Ike, el chico que le gusta.

-¡UUUUUUYYYYYYYY!- Dijeron Link, Pit y Roy al mismo tiempo con una cara de "Los pillamos, jejejejeje". (Roy tenía cierta dificultad para virar el cuello porque esa cosa que te ponen en el cuello cuando te da tortícolis)

Marth se percato de que seguía con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Ike, y sumándole que seguía aferrado a su brazo. SE separaron los más rápido que pudieron, sonrojados, y con el corazón a mil por hora.

-¡EJEM! Bueno, creo que nos vemos raros sin nuestros trajes típicos. ¿No creen? ^/^UUU- Dijo Marth tratando de cambiar de tema lo más rápido posible.

-Pero si seguimos con la misma ropa de siempre ¬-¬ - Dijo Roy señalando a Pit que tenía su toga. "Pueden salir con sus trajes de lucha, pero si los miran como que bicho raro no es mi culpa" Dijo Master Hand un día que los mando a comprar a la tienda una torta antes de que Popo y Nana lloraran porque nadie se acordó de su cumpleaños.

Pit estaba pidiendo el ticket del estacionamiento, después de pedirlo, Roy le pregunto.- Además ¿Por qué me hechas la culpa? Si tú no tienes porque manejar porque se supone que puedes volar… ¡Ah! ¡Cierto qué no puedes volar! -Dijo mientras veía la cara de Pit, que se le empezaba a ver una vena creciente en la frente.

Los chicos miraron a Roy y luego miraron a Pit, el cual ni se inmuto. Luego de estacionarse salieron del auto, y Pit miro a Roy, avanzo hacia el lentamente. Roy no podía moverse (silla de ruedas!). Pit le tomo el cuello lo acaricio, y luego lo empezó a ahorcar a lo Homero y Bart gritando. -¡Ahora si me hartaste!- Los chicos los separaron. Después se escucho por los auriculares del centro comercial. "Atención, Atención: Productos de fiestas y alimentos en 30 por ciento de descuento en Smarket. Y no olvide participar para la banda musical del festival Smash en el centro del SSB Mall! ¡Tendrá la oportunidad de ganar 20.000 monedas Smash! ¡Gracias por su atención!" Los chicos se vieron entre sí, como si pensaran lo mismo. -¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo?-Dijo Pit. Todos asintieron.

-Así tendremos dinero para comprarnos muchas cosas, por ejemplo un auto nuevo. Porque el de Master Hand está hecho una chatarra- Dijo Roy viendo al pobre Volkswagen Escarabajo que ya estaba hecho pedazos.

-Pero si es que ganamos. Y el resto del dinero... ¿Qué haremos con él?-Dijo Link pensativamente.

-Repartirlo entre nosotros para nuestros bienes, gustos, etcétera- Dijo Marth.

-¡Ok! Entonces vamos. Dijeron que había que ir al centro-Dijo Ike.

Y se dirigieron hacia el centro del SSB Mall.

Al llegar había una fila de los diez demonios (literalmente, habían diez personas)

-¡Bueno! ¡Veo que no será tan difícil! – Dijo Roy alzando los brazos olvidándose de que tenía yeso – ¡Auch! T^T ¡Me dolió! – Dijo Roy sobándose el brazo

-Bueno… pero ¿Qué canción cantamos? – Dijo Link

-La verdad, no se – Dijo Pit

-Y entonces para que nos obligaste a venir – Dijo "un poco" enojado Roy

-Porque hay que comprar un nuevo auto… ¿O se te olvido? –

-Eeeeeeem… ¿No? ^^UUU – Dijo nervioso Roy

-¿Viste? Te lo dije ¬-¬ –

-De hecho yo escribí una canción sobre una chica hace tiempo – Dijo Ike

Marth al escuchar esto sintió una punzada en el corazón, de hecho estaba a punto de llorar

**Unos estúpidos y sensuales minutillos eternos después**

- ¿_por qué se puso así? _Marth… ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Ike preocupado, pero Marth lo empujo y salió corriendo con la cabeza escondida en su brazo derecho.

-¡Viste! ¡La cagaste! – Dijo Link pegándole una zape a Ike

-Pero yo solo dije que escribí una canción sobre una chica, pero esa canción en realidad era para Marth… pero como mis compañeros mercenarios son unos metiches, siempre revisan mis cosas entonces tuve que cambiar el nombre a el de una chica u/u – Dijo Ike

-Primero… ¿¡TE GUSTA MARTH!? ¿¡OSEA QUÉ CUANDO NOSOTROS DECIAMOS QUÉ SE GUSTABAN ERA VERDAD!? – Dijeron Roy y Pit sorprendidos

-Les dije que eran una pareja yaoi y que Ike era el seme y que Marth era el uke – Dijo Link altaneramente

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Anda a buscarlo! – Dijeron todos al tiempo que empujaban a Ike

Después de que Ike salga corriendo Roy dijo:

-Estos definitivamente terminan juntos ewé - Dijo Roy

-¿Y como lo sabes? – Pregunto Pit

-Porque yo soy del EPTREC B/ - Dijo Roy orgulloso de sus puesto que nadie conoce…

-Yo también y no sabía… - Dijo Pit

-¿De qué hablan? – Dijo Link tratando de ponerse al día

-Mira… - Roy saco los lentes de sol de Snake, se los puso y saco una placa de quien sabe donde que decía "Brigada del EPTREC Espías de Parejas Tiernas y Románticas Especialmente Cursis" - B/ Como dice el EPTREC significa Espías de Parejas Tiernas y Románticas Especialmente Cursis, Pit y yo somos agentes de está Brigada que pertenece a la asociación RMC que significa Romántico, Memorable y Cursi* y por ende tenemos que saber quiénes terminan juntos y quienes no para espiarlos B/ - Dijo Roy con aire de superioridad

-¡Como el Zelink! – Grito alguien (cofcofziliakcofcof!) de repente que nadie sabe de donde salió y como se llama… y luego esa persona sale corriendo.

- ._. _O mier…-_

-¿Qué es el Zelink? – Preguntó Link

-¡Tú le explicas! – dijo Roy empujando a Pit

-¬¬ ¡Gracias Roy! ¡Deja de amarme tanto que te hace daño! – Dijo Pit sarcásticamente fulminado con la mirada a Roy - Bueno… este… em… ¡Tú sabes!... este… Zelink es… bueno…el Zelink… ¡MARIA DE MACARENA MAGDALENA BAILANDO LA MACARENA!-Dijo Pit evitando la pregunta anterior y sale corriendo como la gallina humana que es.

-Como pude haber sido tan estúpido- se dijo a si mismo Marth mientras este corría y lloraba en su brazo derecho. Entro en un parque y se trepo a un árbol.

-_Como pude haber creído que el se enamoraría de mi… el no tiene esos gustos, si tan solo fuera fácil esto… ¡Pero no! No es fácil decírselo… _Soy un cobarde_ – _Dijo Marth con su cabeza enterrada en sus rodillas, sintiéndose estupido, imbécil, gay, un completo homo (Marth: ¬¬ Hey! Ya no te pases! Yo: u_u Ok…)

-No lo eres – Dijo Ike en otra rama parado, cruzado de brazos mirando hacia el horizonte.

-¡Ike! ¿Cuándo llegaste? – Preguntó Marth sorprendido

-Recién… pero ahora quiero que me escu -

-¡Déjame solo! -dijo Marth llorando y con voz quebrada empezando a levantarse para irse de allí

-No lo haré hasta que me escuches – Dijo Ike con tono serio agarrando la mano de Marth

-¡Suéltame! – Grito Marth forcejeando, pero Ike era más fuerte que él.

-Por favor…Marth- Dijo Ike con dulzura, empezando a aflojar el agarre de la mano de Marth.-Escúchame-susurro Ike.

-Te escucho-Dijo Marth con cierta seriedad mirando hacia otro lado

-En realidad *suspiro* la canción no era para una chica, era para otra persona, pero si escribía el nombre de la persona mis amigos mercenarios, ya que son tan metiches y andan revisando mis cosas, no podía escribir el nombre así como así, entonces lo cambie al de una mujer – Dijo Ike

-¿Por el de una mujer? – Preguntó Marth

-Así es…– Dijo Ike

-¿O sea que la canción era para un hombre? –Preguntó Marth pensando que después de todo… no seria tan difícil

-*suspiro* Si… ¡Pero no para cualquier hombre! … Sino… para…alguien… un hombre muy especial para mí– Dijo Ike mirando hacia otro lado soltando a Marth y empezando a irse

-¿Quién? – Preguntó Marth con cierta curiosidad sintiendo maripositas en el estómago.

Ike viro un poco la cabeza hacia Marth y dijo – Tú… Marth, Yo eh sentido algo fuerte por ti hace tiempo… pero, si no sientes lo mismo… Lo respetare, solo… Se feliz – Dijo Ike, se le notaba que tenia la voz quebrada.

Marth por su lado no lo podía creer, estaba… como decirlo… ¿en shock?... Más bien paralizadamente en shock por la emoción causada por la noticia dada por la persona a la cual ama (Huy! Qué largo)

Al tiempo que iba a saltar del árbol, Marth le abrazo por la espalda fuertemente, causando una gran impresión hacia el mercenario y haciéndolo ruborizarse levemente mucho.

-No podría ser feliz si no estas TU conmigo – Dijo Marth, con la cara hundida en la espalda de Ike llorando… de alegría.

Ike la verdad, si estaba impresionado, no se esperaba eso, él se esperaba un "¡ESTAS LOCO!" o un "Que pena por ti, pero yo no siento lo mismo" o mínimo un "Lo siento… pero tú no me gustas, espero que encuentres a alguien más". Ike agita la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y corresponde al abrazo de Marth, pero él lo abraza más fuerte.

-Marth… te amo – Le susurro Ike al oído. Marth se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Ike tan cerca suyo.

Ike alejo un poco a Marth para mirarlo a los ojos. Se fueron acercando poco a poco, cerraron los ojos para disfrutar el momento, faltaba menos de un milímetro…

¡CRAAAAAAC!

Pero se rompió la rama arruinando el momento…

Grupo de fujoshis en el parque: … ¡OMG! ¡YAOI! w

- o.O – Ellos no entendían nada hasta que vieron que la posición en la que se encontraban era un "poquitito" comprometedora - ¡Correeeeeee! – Dijo Ike agarrando la muñeca de Marth llevándolo (arrastrándolo) consigo para huir de allí.

Escondidos en una rama muy delgada a lo Timón y Pumba, se encontraba la brigada del EPTREC con un nuevo espía que ha sido espiado por los espías pero igual es espía (¿Me pueden decir que caracol* fue eso?

-*Sonido Woki Toki* Otra misión cumplida por el EPTREC, cambio *Sonido Woki Toki* - Dijo Roy con los lentes de ustedes ya saben xD.

- ¡Y dale! ¿Qué te dije de hablar por Woki Toki si estábamos al lado? ¬¬ - Dijo Pit desesperado

-¿Y qué te dije yo de andarte pasando a mi cama por las noches cuando tuvieras pesadillas? ¬¬ - Dijo Roy acordándose de las veces que le dice al ángel que no se pase a su cama porque no lo deja dormir.

-o.O – Cara de Link

- ^/^ ¡No le hagas caso Link! Tu sabes que él es un mentiroso – Dijo Pit nervioso - ¬¬ Te dije que lo mantuvieras en secreto… no que lo gritaras al mundo entero ¬¬ - Le dijo Pit a Roy entre dientes

-¡Eso te lo ganas por no dejarme usar mi derecho a expresión por Woki Toki! XP -Dijo Roy

-¡Ejem! No quiero interrumpir su amor odio pero… - Ellos al escuchar esto lo fulminaron con una mirada de "¿Nos crees pareja yaoi o qué? ¬¬" – Ya sorry, pero miren – Dijo Link señalando a Ike y Marth.

- O.O B/ Ahora a espiar con cautela – Dijo Roy viendo con atención lo que sucedía con Ike y Marth.

Con Ike y Marth

-¡Uf! Estuvo cerca ^^UU ¿No lo crees? – Preguntó Marth

-Si… pero –

-¿Pero qué? – Preguntó Marth ladeando la cabeza

Ike se acerca con una lenta pero a la vez provocativa caminata. Cuando al fin llegó frente a Marth, se agacho (ya que Marth estaba tirado en el suelo porque se cansó por la carrerita) y le susurró al oído – Quiero continuar con lo que dejamos pendiente – Le dijo con una voz "un poco" provocadora.

Marth se quedó paralizado, pero más aún cuando sintió los labios de Ike sobre los suyos.

-_Me… ¡Me está besando!* – _Pensó Marth sorprendido.

Poco a poco, Marth fue correspondiendo el beso, cerrando los ojos al momento que lo hacía. Ike lo dejo suavemente sobre la hierba (Estaban en una parte del parque donde nadie los veía) mientras que el beso se tornaba "un poquito" más atrevido, hasta el punto en que Ike introdujo su lengua en la boca de Marth. Y así siguieron hasta que se empezaron a quedar sin aire.

Al separarse, Ike beso la frente de Marth y le susurro con cariño

-Marth… te amo –

-Yo también Ike – Y lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez con ternura.

Al terminar el beso, Ike dijo

-¿Volvemos? –

-¡Claro! – Dijo Marth.

Marth se apegó al brazo de Ike, el cual se sonrojo.

-Espera… ya están volviendo… ¡Corre que nos tienen que ver allá! –Grito Roy todo alterado.

**Y eso es todo por hoy! Nos vemos! nwn**

*** RMC: Esto lo saque de un fic de electra78**


	4. Chapter 4

**LA BRUJA LOCA HACE SU NUEVA APARICIÓN CON EL CAPITULO CUATRO DE ESTE FIC! Gracias a Generala, Anormal-Snivy, Kyugohanin, Zilia K, dan9912 y Guest por sus reviews y por seguir este fic, me han dado mucho animo estos dias. Y bueno... aqui tiene el capitulo 4 de este estupido y sensual fic (Todos: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH! Yo: es una vocal) espero que les guste. **

* * *

**En el condominio de mansiones.**

-Parece que este es el condominio de mansiones - Dijo Palutena (¿Es necesario describirla?)

-Pero como la identificaremos - Dijo Viridi (Google imágenes porfa… que me da flojera describirla xD), que decidió acompañar a Palutena, para ver a Pitto (¡DARK PIT CARAJO!)

Al decir esto, por arte de magia se vio como en una de las mansiones sonaba "¡Cabum!" (Experimento de los niños) Y salía humo de las ventanas… y se escuchaba como alguien gritaba "¡NIÑOS!" (Master Hand retando a los niños).

-Es… ahí. – Dijo Viridi

-Si… _Ya voy a ver a Pit… ¿Cómo estará? Debe de haber crecido, y mucho ya que la última vez que lo vi tenía 15, y ahora tendría 17, dos años pero igual a de estar grande… y guapo, con su pelo castaño, esos ojos azules con los que me miraba, su sonrisa perfecta, su risa, y esa carita que ponía de niño bueno cuando hacia una que otra travesura con Pitto, era tan lindo, me pregunto cómo será ahora_

-Palutenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaa – Dijo Viridi moviendo la mano enfrente de su cara

-¿A? – Dijo Palutena confundida

-Estabas en otro mundo… Bueno, vas a tocar la puerta, porque yo no lo hago ni a bala – Dijo Viridi

Y al fijarse en la mansión Smash, que tiene un grafiti que dice "No escribir grafitis en esta pared" (Idea de Roy), se dio cuenta de que era la más grande de todas.

-Bueno… - Palutena tocó el timbre y espero a que atendieran

* * *

Fox estaba leyendo una revista de deportes cuando tocaron el timbre

-¿Mh? _Ay qué pereza _¡Zelda! ¡Abre la puerta! – Dijo Fox gritando lo suficientemente fuerte para que la princesa lo pudiera escuchar

-Fox… ¿Cuánto te cuesta a TI abrir la puerta? – Preguntó Zelda yendo a abrir la puerta

-Dejar la revista de lado, levantar mis piernas, llegar al suelo, mover mis piernas, caminar hasta la puerta, preguntar quién es, esperar a que respondan, abrir la puerta, saludar, hacer pasar a la persona, invi –

-¡Si ya entendí! – Dijo Zelda. Al acercarse a la puerta y ver por esa cosita para ver quién es, se quedó paralizada.

-Zel, cariño… ¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¿Quién es? – Preguntó Peach que venía llegando de la cocina

-Pa-pa-pa-pa –

-¡¿Tu papá?! ¡¿Vino otra vez?! – Dijo Fox escondiéndose detrás del sillón al recordar al padre de Zelda… el cual hizo que la mansión casi dejara de existir. Pobre Fox… cuando el rey creyo que era un zorro de mascota, eso lo traumo.

-Palutena – Dijo Zelda en un hilito de voz como "MIP"

-O-O ¿Y que no llegaba mañana? – Preguntó Falco sentado en el sillón viendo la tele

-No – Dijo Zelda

-Bueno… pues abramos la puerta – Dijo Peach abriendo la puerta

Al abrir la puerta

-¡Hola! – Dijo Peach alegremente

-Hola… - Saludo Palutena

-¡Hola! – Dijo Viridi saludando a todos

-Oye… ¿Tú no eres la novia de la copia enojona pero no tan seria de Pit? – Preguntó Falco

-O/O Em… si u/u – Dijo Viridi

-¡Ahora es más alegre! – Dijo Fox recordando ciertas ocasiones

-De hecho esta aquí… ¡PITTO! –

-CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO…me llamo… Pitto – Dijo Dark Pit al entrar a la sala, y al ver a Viridi se quedó sin voz

-Hola Pitto – Dijo Viridi

-Hola~ Viridi~ – Dijo Dark Pit

-¡¿Por qué a ella no le reclamas?! – Gritó Falco

-¡Porque ella es mi novia y tiene derecho a decirme como quiera! – Gritó Dark Pit

-No tienes por qué gritarme – Dijo Falco

-Te grito si se me da la gana – Dijo Pitto cruzándose de brazos

-¡Bueno! ¡Viendo que aquí no hay nada que hacer más que pelear! ¡Vamos al centro comercial! – Dijo Peach

-Pero… ¿Nuestro equipaje? – Preguntó Palutena

-Déjalo hay y vámonos – Dijo Peach arrastrando a Zelda y a Palutena con ella

-¡Samus! ¡Ven con nosotras! ¡Es una orden! – Grito Peach

-Ya voy~ - Dijo Samus caminando desde la cocina con toda la cara negra y los pelos parados, también negros… técnicamente con apariencia de que algo exploto en su cara

-Eso te pasa por querer jugar con los niños… - Dijo Fox Burlándose

-¡Cállate! – Dijo Samus enfadada mostrando los dientes afilados que le salen cuando se enoja… siempre pasa

-¡Ay! Cariño… límpiate. – Dijo Peach limpiando a Samus con su pañuelo que tiene un dibujito de cabeza de Toad que nadie sabe de dónde lo saco

-Gracias – Dijo Samus arreglándose un poco el cabello

-De nada… ¡Ahora vámonos! – Dijo Peach arrastrando a las tres

* * *

**Llegando donde los 3 del EPTREC**

-¡Hola chicos! O.o Que les paso… - Preguntó Marth

-Nada… Solo… déjame…Tomar… un poco de… aire – Dijo Roy sin el traje de espía que nadie sabe cómo se lo saco de la nada, con el cuerpo inclinado y con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas

-Mejor… vamos…al…con…curso – Termino de decir Pit que también se lo quito de la nada

-Ok… ¡Vamos! –Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo que habían posecita de superman con el puño levantado caminando hacia… la dirección equivocada

-¡Es por allá! – Dijo Link dándose la vuelta con un pie

-¡Sí! – Dijeron todos haciendo los mismo sino que ahora en la dirección correcta

* * *

Ya llegando a la fila todavía tiene diez personas, llegaron nuestros cinco aventureros del centro comercial (Próximamente en cines... ok no)

-¿Nadie ha avanzado todavía? - Preguntó Link

-No, parece que todavía no llegan los - Preo en ese momento llego el juez que iba a registrar a las personas, era mediano, tenia pelo corto de color castaño claro y ojos café oscuro, piel un poco bronceada. Tenia puesto una camisa a cuadros azul con blanco y un pantalón negro, con zapato blancos. Era joven

-Eso se llama tener suerte - dijo Roy

-Bueno...esperemos nuestro turno - Dijo Marth para empezar a esperar a que les toque registrarse

* * *

**Al momento en que les toca registrarse**

-¡Siguiente! - Grito el juez.

Los cinco avanzaron hacia adelante y esperaron a que el juez preguntara lo que se le viniera a la cabeza

-¿Nombre? -

-¿El de la banda o el de cada uno de nosotros? - Preguntó Roy

-El de la banda ¬¬ - Dijo el juez con cara de "¿Eres o te haces?"

-Em... em... bueno la banda se llama... eeem - Balbuceó Roy

-¡Link y los 4 idiotas! - Dijo Link

-No es una serie de televisión... - Dijo Marth

-¡NO SOMOS IDIOTAS! - Gritaron los cuatro.

-Ya... bueno, pero digan otro nombre - Dijo link

-Yo se otro nom -

-¡Roy y los 4 ingenuos! - Dijo Roy

-¡Y dale con los nombres de serie de televisión! ¡NO ES SERIE DE TELEVISION! -

-¡Y NO SOMOS INGENUOS! - Gritaron los cuatro, exceptuando a Roy

-Ya… bueno – Dijo Roy con un tono para que no lo maten

-¿¡ME VAN A DECIR EL NOMBRE DE LA BANDA O NO!? – Dijo el juez a punto de colapsar

- Five Magical Warriors– Dijo Pit decidido

-¡Al fin! –Dijo el juez escribiendo el nombre – Listo… ahora el nombre de cada uno. – Dijo el juez mirando con mala cara a Roy

-¿Qué? Tenía que preguntar ¿No? ¿O querían que la banda se llamara "Roy"? – Dijo Roy fingiendo estar herido

-No Roy, nadie quiere ese nombre… ¬¬ -Dijo Marth

-¿No te gusta mi nombre? –

-No… es muy feo XP –

-Al menos el mío es más creativo y no se le quita la "a" al nombre de una mujer… Martha XP –

-¡Ahora sí que te mato! – Grito Marth haciendo un ademan de lanzarse encima de Roy… pero

-¡NO ME MATES! – Dijo Roy al mismo tiempo que se cubría con los dos brazos para esperar el golpe de Marth, pero este nunca llego. Se fue quitando los brazos de su cara para ver que… Ike tenía en el hombro a Marth.

-¡SUELTAME QUE AHORA MISMO LO MATO! – Gritaba Marth mientras le golpeaba la espalda a Ike.

-Eeeem… déjame pensarlo… No – Dijo Ike

-Eres muy malo… - Dijo Marth fingiendo estar a punto de llorar

-No caeré esta vez – Dijo Ike

-Si como no – Dijo Link

-¿Tan poca voluntad crees que tengo? – Dijo Ike haciéndose el herido

-¿Te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos? –

-JA-JA- MUY GRACIOSO ¿NO? – Dijo Ike

-¡Ejem! Señores, no me gustaría interrumpirlos pero su camerinos esperan, pero antes díganme sus nombres – Dijo el juez HARSTO cansadito de sus payasadas.

-El pelirrojo es Roy, el rubio es Link, el peli azul claro es Martha sin la "a" o sea Marth (Se pudo escuchar como Marth decía "¡OYE!"), el peli azul es Ike y yo soy Pit – Dijo Pit

-Bien… ¿Cómo se escribe "Ik"? –

-Se escribe I ke –

-¡TE IMPORTA! JAJAJAJAJAJAjajaja ¿Ja? No dio Risa ¿Verdad? – Dijo Roy dándose cuenta de su mal chiste

-No… de hecho hiciste enojar a Ike – Dijo Link apuntando al susodicho

-_Mier… _Ike… ¿Estás enojado? – Preguntó Roy

-No… solo un poco harto de tus chistes malos – Dijo Ike burlándose del pelirrojo

-Ok… Ya vamos, ¿Cuál camerino seria? – Preguntó Marth que milagrosamente estaba otra vez en el suelo

-El diez…- Dijo el juez señalando el pasillo

-Ok… Vamos para allá –

**Llegando a los camerinos**

-Es… ¡Aquí! – Dijo Marth señalando la puerta con el número diez inscrita en ella.

CRI CRI CRI CRI

-^^U Entonces… ¿Quién entra? – Preguntó Link.

Marth miró a la izquierda, o sea a Ike. Ike miró a su izquierda, o sea a Link. Link miró a su izquierda, o sea a Pit. Pit miró a su izquierda, o sea a Roy. Roy miró a su izquierda, o sea a… ¿Nadie? Roy miró a la derecha, pero todos lo miraban con cara de "Tu eres el elegido".

-¿Por qué siempre yo? T-T – Preguntó Roy

-Porque tu eres nuestro – Pero Link le tapo la boca a Pit

-Porque, como eres MAAAAS bueno, fuerte y valiente, tu eres quien puede hacer esto ^^UU – Dijo Link trantando de convencer a Roy con las mentiras más grandes del mundo.

-Viéndolo de esa manera… ¡Me convencieron! – Dijo Roy

Roy se acerco a la puerta… la vio y luego miro hacia atrás, esperando algún apoyo de sus amigos, pero lo único que recibió fueron miradas de "¡Entra! ¡Entra!"

-¬¬ _Que buenos amigos tengo…_Aquí voy – Roy cogio la manilla de la puerta, la empezó a girar cuando…

¡PAF!

Alguien más abrió la puerta, provocando que Roy quedara estampado contra la pared.

-¡Voy a comprar Burger King y vuelvo~! – Dijo una chica de unos 13 años, pelo suelto y de color rubio ceniza, ojos verdes medios café y piel un poco bronceada. Tenia puesto una camisa celeste de polo, con unos pantalones beige y zapatos deportivos blancos. No era muy alta que digamos (Kyugohanin: ¬w¬ Enana! Yo: Callate!)

-¡Te acompaño! – Dijo una criaturita similar a Kirby, pero esta era blanca con guantes y botitas negras. Este pequeñito ser se poso en la cabeza de la rubia.

-Bueno… VAM – Pero ella choco con Ike que por alguna razón no lo vio.

-Em… lo siento ^^U – Dijo Ike disculpándose

-No… discúlpame a mi. Oye… ¿Te mandaron aca por lo del concurso? – Preguntó la chica

-A los cinco en realidad –

-¡Oh! Justo somos cinco… ¡Entren! ¡Entren! – Dijo la chica

Al entrar se encontraron con tres chicas más, una aparentaba unos 15 años, alta y con pelo largo y de color castaño oscuro, amarrado en una coleta, usaba lentes y traía puesto unos pantalones morados, con una camisa morada y un sweater turquesa. Estaba sentada en un sillón usando un MacBook.

-¬¬ Deja de jugar Ragnarök ¿Quieres? Tenemos trabajo de parte de HarcoritoPokeFleto u_u – Dijo la chica.

-Ok Adriana… O-O Ese no es… ¡OMG! ¡ESTOY FRENTE A MARTH LOWELL! – Dijo la chica de quince años.

-Uyyy… que interesante Katy- dijo un chico sentado al lado de esta, que tenia el pelo de color castaño oscuro y con rulos, ojos verdes y tenia la piel bronceada. Estaba usando una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de colo café, pantalones café y zapatos blancos. Este estaba leyendo una revista de adolecentes.

-Harry*… no seas duro con ella, Katy es alteña y cualquiera se sorprendería al tener al príncipe de su país en frente de sus narices – Dijo Adriana - ¿No lo crees Jackeline? – Preguntó Adriana a la pelotita blanca en su cabeza

-¡Si! o.O ahora que me doy cuenta… ¿No nos hemos visto antes? – Preguntó Jackeline

-Ahora que lo mencionas… ¿Tú no eres la novia de MetaKnight? – Preguntó Marth ignorando a

-¡Si! ¡Tu eres Marth! ¡Y tu eres Ike, el novio de Marth! ¡Y tu eres Roy! ¡Y tu eres Link! ¡Y tu eres Pit! ¡Ya los recuerdo! – Dijo Jackeline alzando sus manitas

-Si… ¿Cuándo vas a ir a ver a Metaknight a la mansión? – Preguntó Pit

-Ya mismo… es que no eh tenido tiempo ^^U – Dijo Jackeline

-Bueno… supongo que los mandaron aquí para cambiarse de ropa… ¿No? – Preguntó Katy

-Asi es… - Dijo Roy

-Ok… pero hay que esperar a cierta personita… - Dijo Harry ya parado

-Ya… por mientras, según la lista del Sr. Vaccaro, yo eligire tu ropa Pit, Jackeline la de Ike, Harry la de Roy – Dijo Adriana

-¡Genial! Y yo que creía que hiba a estar libre ¬¬ - Dijo Harry mirando mal a Roy

-¡Ejem! ¿Me dejas seguir? Gracias, Katy la de Marth y si llega… Karina la de Link… pero por ahora espera aquí ¿Ok? ^^– Dijo amablemente Adriana

-Bueno n.n – Dijo Link

-Listo, ahora ¡A hacer magia~! – Grito Adriana empujando a Pit a el sector de ropa

* * *

**ASDASDASDASASADSAS! AL FIN ACTUALIZO! ES EL MILAGRO DE DIOS! ok no... pero bueno estoy otra vez de vuelta... pero ahora un hermoso domingo xD**

**Harry: Tengo la mente tan seca para los OC que decidi poner a este nomas xD**

**Aclaración de para Guest: Mira... la pareja yaoi esta conformada por dos tipos de hombre. El uke es como el afeminado... en este caso Marth...xD. Y el seme es el que manda la relación... en este caso Ike. **

**LES PROMETO QUE EN EL PROX. SI HAY PXP! ES QUE NO ME ALCANZO EL TIEMPO! SE LOS JURO! **

**Eso nomas **

**Byes!**


End file.
